In recent years broadband wireless networks have seen an explosion in the amount of data traffic associated with wireless devices or user equipment (UEs) accessing these networks. Cellular-based wireless networks associated with one or more third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) wireless standards promulgated by organizations or standards bodies such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) have become common. Also, UEs coupling to either 3G 3GPP and/or 4G 3GPP wireless networks are now often enabled with a dual mode capability to not only couple to a cellular-based wireless network but also to a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™.
Service providers for UEs having dual mode capabilities may find advantages in enabling subscriber UEs to access Wi-Fi access networks operated by other service providers in order to reduce data traffic loads over their cellular-based (e.g., 3G/4G 3GPP) wireless networks. Even service providers serving UEs that lack cellular capabilities but have Wi-Fi capabilities may find advantages to enabling users to roam to an increased number of other Wi-Fi access networks. Roaming may require some interworking between possibly different technologies associated with the different types of service providers servicing UEs having single or dual mode capabilities. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the examples described herein are needed.